


Intuición felina

by Asamijaki



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Eventual Romance, Feelings, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kuro is intuitive, M/M, Romantic Friendship, mahiru realizes his feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Los Servamp tienen la cualidad de sentir las emociones de sus Eve, incluso si ellos mismos lo ignoran.Kuro parece no prestar atención a muchas cosas, pero en realidad es todo lo contrario.oKuro se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Mahiru hacia Sakuya, incluso antes que él mismo.





	Intuición felina

El lazo entre un Eve y su Servamp era más complejo de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, es algo que los une más que físicamente, une dos almas.

Kuro parece ser alguien quien no se fija de muchas cosas o simplemente pasa de ellas; pero, en realidad, es muy analítico, preciso, con una intuición aguda y felina.

Ni Mahiru ni la gran mayoría de los Eve lo sabe, pero un Servamp tiene la capacidad de sentir lo que su Eve siente, incluso sin que él mismo sea consciente de esa emoción. Puede estar oculta, muy oculta en el usuario, y aun así, el vampiro puede detectarlo.

Miedo, ansiedad, felicidad, emoción, enojo… muchas cosas, que por más, no se pueden ocultar.

Sleepy Ash se siente afortunado de tener un Eve como Mahiru. La mayor parte del tiempo es tranquilo; aunque muchas veces podía dudar o sentir inquietud y temor, nunca se dejaba consumir por sus mismos sentimientos negativos. La ira, el rencor y el odio eran cosas que realmente prefería no percibir; cuando un Eve es consumido por estas, el Servamp puede salir de su control.

No hay razón que controle al pecado. Y todo se complica.

Por supuesto, Mahiru ignoraba todo esto. Era mejor que no lo supiera. Sinceramente, Kuro prefería evitar los detalles que demostraran cada vez más el demonio que era.

Pero había algo que inquietaba a Pereza, algo que al principio había pasado por alto, y aun así, siguió presentándose hasta hacerse demasiado notorio.

Eran momentos claves, sigilosos, pero si observabas bien, podían ser evidentes.

Cuando conoció a Mahiru y formaron su contrato no lo notó de inmediato, sobre todo porque habían muchas otras cosas que opacaron su visión: las dudas sobre los Servamp y sus inquietudes sobre su vida  ligada a la sombra, sin embargo, también esa inconfundible voluntad y sentido de justicia. Pero había otra cosa, pequeña en ese momento, o al menos apenas distinguible por lo delgado de su lazo al inicio.

Una emoción que sólo se manifestaba cuando se trataba de Watanuki Sakuya, el subclase de Tsubaki y amigo de su actual Eve, Mahiru Shirota.

Kuro no sabría describir la sensación, era algo que por el momento era un tanto ajeno a lo que había conocido antes, aunque similar también, pero definitivamente no era lo mismo.

No era igual al sentimiento que Sleepy Ash tenía por sus hermanos vampiros, ni por Tsubaki ni por el mismo Mahiru. No podía compararlo así.

Si toma las sensaciones que proceden de Mahiru, tampoco son exactamente iguales a los que siente por sus amigos de la escuela, por Misono o Tetsu ni por los Servamp ni por él o su tío.

Aunque todos tienen esa complejidad relacionada con el cariño fraternal y lealtad, con Watanuki Sakuya era un tanto distinto. No sabría decir en qué punto el patrón normal se rompía. Porque Mahiru, al igual que los otros mencionados, decía que era su amigo, pero Kuro tenía claro que cuando decía eso, no concordaba con sus verdaderos sentimientos. No del todo.

La primera vez que Sleepy Ash se encontró con él, siendo Servamp de Mahiru, fue enterrado bajo una oleada de dudas, arrepentimiento, rechazo y miedo, tanto miedo. Inquietudes entrañables que revolvían su estómago, dejándolo completamente ciego ante lo que tenía enfrente. Esa también fue la primera vez que Kuro pudo sentir tan claramente el temor en Mahiru, podía decir que incluso más que en su primer encuentro con un subclase de Tsubaki, cuando sellaron su contrato. Tanta incertidumbre entre amigos que quería proteger y a la vez defender de sí mismos. Qué hacer, qué pensar.

Incluso perdió el control gracias a esas inquietudes. Si no fuera por Envidia y su Eve, todo hubiera terminado terriblemente mal.

La segunda alerta fue en el después. Cuando aparentemente Sakuya había desaparecido de su vida. Kuro percibía la tristeza de su Eve. En ese momento, Sleepy Ash estaba seguro de que Mahiru se había arrepentido de haberle recogido ese día.

Pero luego entendió que ese no era el arrepentimiento que sentía Shirota. Era algo más, algo con relación a su compañero. Kuro esperaba que su Eve se sintiera algo traicionado o enojado. Aun así, Mahiru solo parecía arrepentido y deprimido.

No fue hasta el día del festival escolar que recuperó esa sonrisa tan característica de sí. Por un momento era felicidad, hasta ese instante en el que Watanuki juntó sus puños en un ligero roce, en una despedida.

_ «Por ahora, no podemos estar juntos». _

Al momento en el que desapareció de la vista de Shirota, Kuro pudo sentir como una parte de su corazón se estrujó. Y una llama se volvió más vivaz, más fuerte. Tan brillante que era imposible para Sleepy Ash ignorarla.

«¡Quiero que nos volvamos más fuertes!» fue como un susurro entre los gritos que Kuro podía escuchar.

La tercera alerta, fue cuando C3 los había encerrado y separado. Pese a la distancia, aún podía sentir las emociones fuertes en Mahiru. No tuvo ni que estar cerca para saber la razón de su molestia.

C3 pretendía usarlos a Mahiru y a él para formar una alianza e ir tras Tsubaki, pero eso significaría eliminarlo a él y a sus subclases. Matar no era algo con lo que relacionara a Mahiru.

De cualquier forma, estaba demasiado preocupado por la distancia y el tiempo como para pensar demasiado en ello.

Y es ahora, en una calma que parece anunciar una tormenta aproximándose, en la casa de Tetsu, junto con sus compañeros para planear una estrategia. Con Mahiru preparando algo de comer (regañando a Pereza por descuidarse tanto con todas esas sopas instantáneas), cuando el joven Alicein plantea algo que Kuro hubiera preferido reservar, al menos hasta un momento más adecuado, cuando el propio Mahiru se diera cuenta de ciertas cosas.

—Shirota, ¿alguna vez has pensado en la posibilidad de que en el momento de la verdad, no puedas tocar a Tsubaki por proteger a su Subclase? —Misono sienta su codo en la meseta de la cocina. Su tono es calmado, pese a la pregunta que hace.

Mahiru deja de picar las zanahorias para el estofado.

El castaño congela sus movimientos, casi como si las palabras de Misono hubieran puesto pausa a su existencia. El Eve de Pereza suelta un suspiro. Sabía que ese tema tenía que ser tocado tarde o temprano, sobre todo porque es por sus mismas dudas al respecto que Misono terminó mal la última vez.

—Sakuya siempre será mi mejor amigo —dice él—, encontraré una manera…

Kuro, en forma felina, acostado cómodamente sobre la colcha del suelo, alza la mirada. Otra vez. Esa extraña sensación en el pecho.

Y es que esas eran las palabras claves: «Mejor amigo». Sleepy Ash era consciente de lo extraño que sonaba ahora para su Eve.

Misono no vuelve a tocar el tema, y queda ahí. Pero Kuro sabe que eso atormentará a Mahiru el resto de la noche. Una noche larga. 

Cuando anochece, Misono vuelve a la mansión de los Alicein, Tetsu les ofrece la habitación libre para que el dúo de pereza se quedara. Kuro intenta dormir, pero Mahiru no solo se mueve físicamente de un lado para otro, sino que sus pensamientos son un caos. No puede dormir.

—Kuro, ¿sigues despierto? —susurra al aire, él le da la espalda. Sleepy Ash mira el techo.

—Te mueves mucho —contesta el vampiro, con su típica monótona voz.

—¿Qué piensas sobre Sakuya? —Hace una pausa, el silencio solo indica que Kuro no sabe cómo responder, y una parte de Mahiru no quiere escuchar una respuesta—. Prometí que lo salvaría, que detendría a Tsubaki, pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo… ¿Y si realmente no hay otra manera?

—No sólo se trata del asunto de Tsubaki, ¿no es así? —insinúa. Siente una punzada, la inconfundible sorpresa de Mahiru y, por supuesto, la respuesta ante el planteamiento de una duda.

¿Al fin se habrá dado cuenta?

—Kuro, ¿cómo es que tú…?

—Intuición —contesta, y se cambia de lado, para no tener que enfrentar a su Eve.

No sabía si había hecho bien o mal, posiblemente las emociones de Mahiru no lo dejarían dormir de todos modos. Porque al final, los latidos de su corazón podían escucharse fuerte y claro para el vampiro, el bombeo acelerado de su sangre, el calor que recorre su cuerpo. Una duda que puede estar resuelta si busca bien en su interior.

Kuro incluso puede suponer que es lo que piensa en ese instante. No sabe si es un eco en su cabeza, o su Mahiru en verdad lo dice, pero una parte de él se siente satisfecha.

—Definitivamente, encontraré una forma. 

**Author's Note:**

> Al igual que el anterior LawLicht, esto es de los primeros trabajos que hago con servamp, cortos y algo sin sentido, pero me gusta. El SakuMahi y el LawLicht avivan mi apagada creatividad, hay tantas posibilidades!!! (Aunque tengo miedo de subir estas cosas y que me descubran, la vida es un riesgo (?)
> 
> Por ello, solo publicaré en AO3 por un tiempo, ya que no tengo la necesidad de abrir la computadora, ni instalar una app. 
> 
> Volviendo a Servamp, tal vez el fandom ande medio muerto, pero he amado demasiado el manga como para dejarlo pasar.
> 
> Gracias, Angie, por ayudarme beteando esta cosa ;w;), y tambien gracias a quien esté leyendo esto, en algún futuro X3


End file.
